Kusemono
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: AU fic: He found it hard to resist the teenager in the blue lights of the club and the teenager found it also hard to resist the mysterious man that he happened to be dancing against. Dirty Pair, yaoi, rated M


_Oh My Dirty! This is my _first _**rated M **__fic that is somewhat deserving of being rated mature! And by "somewhat" I mean it's not that explicit. There is a little bit but mostly not and no actual description of sex. I'm still not ready to do that yet. I think that the Dirty Pair is becoming my main pairing when it comes to writing. Hm, never expected that to happen as they aren't actually my favorite pairing ever, but I love writing about them._

_**IMPORTANT! READ! **_

_I'm messing with the ages somewhat and this is—of course—AU (alternate universe). In this story, Jiroh and Gakuto are eighteen and five years (FIVE YEARS) younger then Atobe and Oshitari (these are the only four people in this story actually) who are twenty three. Gakuto is also both flirty and shy in this and they are all probably a little OOC but I hop you all like it! I had a _blast _writing this. I finished in two days._

_I also recommend listening to the song __**Kusemono**__ by __**Oshitari Yuushi**__ while you read this story (at least when it get's to the part where it states that it's Oshitari's song) because I actually wrote this while listening to this song over and over and over and kinda based it off of what was going on in my head while I listened to it. You can find it on Youtube. There might be a sequel to this._

_Enjoy! Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nya!**

**-**

**Club Dancing**

* * *

He had been watching the other man for weeks, since he had moved back to Japan, and—for some reason—he couldn't get enough of the way his body moved to the sound of the club music.

Maroon hair seemed to captivate him as he watched the shorter man swing his hips and throw back his head to the music. Oshitari had to admit, he was thankful that his friend Atobe had forced him to come back to Japan.

Atobe Keigo owned the club.

"Ore-sama thinks the unfeeling Oshitari Yuushi sees something he likes."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, so the saying says.

The singer turned to see his grey-purple haired friend approaching him, boyfriend clinging onto his arm.

"Maybe, Atobe. Akutagawa-kun," he nodded to his friend's lover.

Jiroh smiled. "Who are you looking at Oshitari-san?" They hyper boy (he was only eighteen) looked around the club, craning his neck to see past people.

Oshitari shifted his dark eyes to stare at the red haired man in the middle of a mass of people.

Atobe saw where he was looking and blinked.

"Who is that?" He asked, eyes looking him up and down from the hands that were raised over his head, down to his thin muscular chest, to his soft, flexible hips, and he could tell even—beneath the dark pants—that he had both well defined legs and ass.

Call him a pervert if you will, he doesn't care.

Jiroh looked at where he gestured and smiled. "His name is Mukahi Gakuto, he's my best friend."

He frowned a little. "Best friend? Then I'm also guessing he's eighteen?" Truthfully, the bespectacled boy didn't know why he even cared. Age was usually the furthest thing from his mind in these situations.

Atobe seemed to think the same thing. "Since when have you even cared about the age of your victims, Oshitari? Usually you _like _the younger ones."

They stared at each other. "You make me sound like a perverted man who preys on little kids, Atobe."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Don't you?"

Oshitari looked over at Mukahi. "That's beside the point."

Jiroh looked nervous. "Um, Oshitari-san, I wouldn't recommend going after Gakuto. You see, he just recently got out of a bad relationship and… he's sworn off men."

The Kansai man smirked. "I'm sure I could change his mind."

He walked away, ignoring the awed looks he was receiving from the clubbers from around him.

Blue spotlights moved around the room, highlighting different people as the beat of the music changed with the song.

It was one of _his _songs.

Walking up behind him gave him a good view, he thought, as nearly all the girls (and some guys) around them, threw the red head jealous looks.

-

When Gakuto felt a pair of hands on his hips and was pulled roughly back, he nearly freaked out, but relaxed as those pair of arms wrapped around his waist gently. He wanted to look up, but was too afraid it might be who he didn't want it to be.

Lips brushed up against his ear and he nearly dropped as he heard the voice.

"I've been watching you and can't help but feel captivated every time I see you. Is that… odd?" The lips smirked against the side of his face.

Gakuto licked his lips nervously. "Who are you?"

He almost melted when the vibration of the man's chuckle went through him. "A secret admirer. Dance with me?" The mysterious man asked.

Hesitantly, the dancer nodded.

The music sped up with the sound of drums playing and then an electric guitar started up.

The maroon haired boy moved his hips to the left, the mysterious man following his moves, and then to the right as the words to one of the most popular songs (and his favorite) started up.

Oshitari let his hand fall from Gakuto's hip down to his thigh and let his fingers softly trail up his chest as the dancer held onto his left hand to brace himself as he dropped slowly to the floor before raising back up just as slowly, pushing harder back into his dance partner.

Gakuto threw his dominant arm (left) around Oshitari's neck as he stood against him, back facing him still. He smirked, getting more used to dancing with a stranger, before throwing his other arm around his neck also and then bringing both arms down again and dropping to the floor once more but faster and wrapping his arms around his knees.

Moving his hips right to left he slowly rose back up, his ass just brushing up against Oshitari, making the bespectacled boy groan and throw his head back.

Not being able to stand any more of the teasing, he spun the much shorter boy around and brought him roughly to his chest.

Gakuto gasped. He now knew why that voice sounded so familiar.

He was Oshitari Yuushi; the one singing his favorite song, the song that was currently playing.

The singer placed the redhead's arms back around his neck and slowly trailed a finger down his left arm and chest. He lowered his lips down to his partner's ear. "_Really _dance with me." He pulled back.

Gakuto turned as red as his hair and nodded.

Oshitari smirked. "Good," as he said this, Gakuto looked down, feeling a hand cup his bottom, before looking up shocked and slightly scared.

* * *

The dancer was roughly pushed into the door of the motel room and kissed firmly on his lips, a pair of hands playing with the hem of striped tank-top. He arched into the soft touch that almost contradicted how harshly he was being handled.

Not that he was complaining; he was enjoying every second of his time with the older man.

Almost randomly, Oshitari stripped off the shorter boy's shirt and latched his lips to his neck, slapping a hand under Gakuto's right leg to pull it around his waist so that he could be closer to him, forcing him harder into the door.

Gakuto moaned in pleasure at the feel of Oshitari's teeth scraping against his tender skin. He knew there would be a mark there sooner rather then later.

Bringing up the redhead's other leg up around his waist he fisted one hand into the back of his loose pants as the other was placed in his hair.

Silky, he thought, not stopping his ministrations on Gakuto's lips as he moved them over to the large bed in the middle of the room.

The dancer whimpered pitifully as he was thrown onto the bed, none to gently.

He shifted awkwardly underneath the gaze of the singer. Gakuto's legs were now spread from the landing, pants slipping down his slim hips from being unbuttoned and unzipped during the move from the door to the bed.

He bit his lip nervously and looked down at the soft sheets, hoping beyond hope that Oshitari-san wouldn't throw him out of the room, saying this was all some big practical joke.

Because, really, how many people get to have sex with their idol?

Oshitari tilted his head and smirked, knowing exactly what the younger boy was thinking and wanting to prolong the thought process cruelly.

After a few minutes he slowly began removing his tie. "So, Mukahi-san—"

"Call me Gakuto!" He commanded before blushing and looking back down. He mentally berated himself; what the _fuck _was he saying?!

He smiled slightly. "Only if you call me Yuushi… Gakuto."

The maroon haired boy looked up, shocked. "Y…Yuushi,"

Oshitari didn't like the way his heart sped up at the sound of his name coming from the teenager's lips.

"As I was saying," he continued, now unbuttoning his shirt, knowing Gakuto's eyes were following his every movement. "Gakuto, have you ever done this before?" He questioned curiously.

He was even more curious when the dancer hesitantly shook his head. "No… I… that's the reason me and my boyfriend broke up. I… I wasn't ready, yet."

He frowned. "I see," who was the person who hurt this poor boy? He'd beat the shit out of him. "Are you ready now? Because—if you aren't—we can do something else." But even as he said this he removed his dress shirt and let it fall to the floor where his tie was laying already.

Gakuto sat up on his knees. "No! I'm ready! I mean," he blushed and looked down. "If it's with you I think I am." He placed his hands in front of him on the bed.

Oshitari unbuttoned his trousers as he smiled in amusement. "Really, now?"

The dancer looked up at him before looking away again and nodding, face turning even more red then it already was—_if _that was possible. "I don't know why, but, I feel… _safe _with you?" He voiced this as a question, probably to himself.

He let his pants also fall to the floor and kicked them away. "Remove your pants." He wanted to smirk as Gakuto hurriedly went to follow his orders but thought it would be a bad idea.

Gakuto threw them to the floor along with his boxers which Oshitari had told him to take off just as he had his pants around his knees, and laid back onto the bed, beyond nervous.

He wanted to throw up; his stomach was churning so much.

The singer looked at the teenager who was naked on his bed. God was he beautiful or what.

He let his boxers slip off.

Gakuto's eyes widened and his mouth went dry before he looked away, wanting to cover himself but he didn't, afraid that he might make Yuushi mad enough to tell him to get out and leave.

Oshitari chuckled and slipped onto the bed, rolling over on top of him.

Gakuto stared in shock, his arms placed on either side of his head. Were they _really _about to do this?

Letting his hands trail up the side of the teenager's chest he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his neck. His hands finally reached Gakuto's wrists and he held them together using one hand as he removed his own (useless) glasses with the other and placed them onto the night table.

"This is your last chance to back out Gakuto. Are you sure you're ready?" Oshitari asked, his now idle hand hovering just under the dancer's navel.

He thought for a second. Was he ready...? He nodded.

Oshitari smiled. "Good, because I don't really know if I would have been able to contain myself even if you _had _said no."

Gakuto's heart sped up. Why… why did that turn him _on_ so much so?

Lips attached to his chest again.

The redhead arched up into him, wanting to be closer desperately. He wanted to grab onto _something _(preferably Yuushi's hair) but his hands were still caught in the rough grip that Oshitari had them in, and—it seemed—that he wouldn't be letting up anytime soon.

He moaned as something touched him _there _and he gasped in shock when he felt a tongue move against the same place.

Wait, did… did that mean that Yuushi was doing… _that_, Gakuto thought to himself, not being able to help as he moved his hips forward.

Gakuto moaned again when he felt Oshitari's chuckle against him. "Be patient, Gakuto." He kissed him just below his belly button.

"I'm not a patient person, Yuushi." He groaned in annoyance.

Another chuckle. "I can tell." A mouth surrounded him and this time he bucked forward, not even being able to stop himself in the littlest bit.

The singer didn't seem to mind though and he was relieved.

He closed his eyes and buried his head into the pillow to muffle his loud cries of pleasure. His hands fisted tightly above him.

Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Oshitari removed his mouth and crawled back up his body, still not letting go of his wrists.

Oshitari placed and open mouth kissed on his lips, forcing his tongue (not that he had much resistance, he never did) into the eighteen year old virgin's mouth. He let his tongue explore the wet cavern, enjoying the harsh breath entering his own mouth.

Gakuto whimpered when he lost all form of contact with the singer, including the hands on his wrist, only to blush but oblige when he said, "Spread your legs."

The twenty-three year old stared at him when he obeyed his order before smirking and letting his tongue travel to a place where no mouth except his now had been before.

He didn't understand why he was so _glad _about that fact.

Oshitari's arm traveled under Gakuto's raised leg to rest on his soft left hip.

The redhead gasped when he felt the man's tongue penetrate him. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing _that _with his _tongue_! Sure, he had listened to Jiroh's stories since they were sixteen about him and Atobe, but that didn't mean he actually _believed _him!

He now took back every doubt he had.

-

Oshitari groaned and rolled over in his sleep, only to blink his eyes open in confusion as he felt his hand touch something that was definitely _not _a pillow.

It took him a second to remember but when he did he smiled and rested his head on his hand, looking at the softly snoring redhead.

He was glad to see that he was—of course—still naked as they had immediately fell asleep after they had finished their second round the night before.

Gakuto—it seemed—didn't have much stamina, but he found himself not really caring, which was odd to say the least.

His eyes trailed down from his mess of red hair that fell into his eyes. Gakuto's lips were slightly parted so that he could only see a small strip of tongue between them. His left hand was raised so that it rested next to his head, fingers partially entangled with his red hair. They next went to his soft, pale chest where his other hand was resting just below his navel, on his hip. Speaking of his hips, Oshitari couldn't believe that he was _that _flexible!

He also found that he had really muscular legs, something that he enjoyed immensely and figured he got them from his dancing career as he found out the night before.

Oshitari's dark eyes next went to his crotch area and he smirked. He'd have to take care of that, he thought as he removed the blankets.

-

"When can I see you again?" Gakuto asked anxiously, knowing that Yuushi was able to hear it in his voice and also see his glowing state.

Oshitari tilted his head and looked down at him, hand resting on the door, but didn't answer.

The teenager got nervous. "_Can _I see you again?"

He smiled and leaned down next to his ear.

The redhead flushed red as his hot breath touched his neck.

"You'll see me again." He smirked and pulled back, softly closing the door on the dancer.

Gakuto felt a little sad but had no doubt that they _would _meet again. Where? He didn't know. When? He also didn't know. But, he knew they would.

And so, he left, smiling and glowing as he did so.

-

_**Owari**_


End file.
